Skrzydła Anioła
by Ninqeaiwe
Summary: Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Opis w środku.


_**Opis: **Ona jej jego Aniołem Stróżem. On jest jej odpowiedzialnością. Eru nigdy nie posyłał Aniołów Stróżów do elfów ze Śródziemia. Więc czemu teraz. Dlaczego ona ze wszystkich Aniołów. Co takiego w niej jest, co czyni ją tak wyjątkową, pośród Aniołów. I, przede wszystkim, DLACZEGO ON ze wszystkich elfów?! _

_**Tytuł oryginału: **The Wings of an Angel_

_**Zgoda: **jest_

_**Autor: **_KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi,

_**Rating: **T, za autorką._

_**Rodzaj: ** Przygoda/romans_

_**Pairing: **Haldir/OC_

XXX

Rozdział I

-Grr! Henry, przestań mi dokuczać! - zaprotestowałam głośno goniąc go. A on się śmiał.

\- Chodź i weź ją sobie – odkrzyknął, uciekając z moją aureolą w garści. Zatrzymałam się i prychnęłam, odgarniając włosy, denerwująco wpadające do oczu.

Byłam zwykłym Aniołem. Nie Aniołem-Wojownikiem, nie Aniołem Kurierskim. Po prostu zwykłym Aniołem.

Henry, mój przyjaciel, był Aniołem Kurierskim. Uśmiechnęłam się blado i pokręciłam głową. Znowu ukradł mi aureolę i uciekał. Już otwierałam usta, by za nim krzyknąć, kiedy nagle przybiegł z powrotem, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- Eru cię wzywa – wrzasnął, wciskając mi aureolę z powrotem na głowę. - Chce cię widzieć, natychmiast!

Popchnął mnie w kierunku sali tronowej. Zamarłam w szoku i głośno przełknęłam ślinę. Nie przypominałam sobie, żebym zrobiła coś złego. Pokręciłam głową i, już bez popychania, poszłam naprzód, rozprostowując po drodze białe szaty i poprawiając aureolę. Jeśli chciał mnie widzieć, byłam do dyspozycji.

Weszłam do sali tronowej i pokłoniłam się.

\- Wstań, Eruanno – głos Eru był głęboki i bogaty, pełen życzliwości.

Stanęłam z powrotem na nogach, z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, mój Panie? - spytałam uprzejmie. Zaśmiał się cichutko.

-Owszem, Eruanno. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Jesteś teraz Aniołem Stróżem – rzekł głosem pełnym satysfakcji.

Spojrzałam na Niego wielkimi oczami. Zawsze chciałam zostać Aniołem-Wojownikiem, ale to było niesamowite! Anioł Stróż!

\- Dziękuję, Eru! Dziękuję bardzo! Bardzo chciałabym być Aniołem Stróżem! - wykrzyknęłam radośnie, tańcząc ze szczęścia. Zaśmiał się wraz ze mną, ciesząc się moją radością.

\- Widzę. Chodź – zaczął nieco bardziej uroczyście. Przestałam i zwróciłam nań uwagę. Skinął bym poszła za Nim. Przyjrzałam Mu się po drodze.

Na wasz użytek opiszę Go. Jest wysoki i potężnie zbudowany. Jego twarz zawsze jest przyjazna, a głos, jak już mówiłam, głęboki i bogaty. Ma bujne złote włosy i jasne oczy, niebieskie jak niebo rozświetlone gwiazdami. Najważniejszą jego cechą, jak sądzę, jest aura, pełna mocy i miłości.

Wreszcie dotarliśmy do cichego, spokojnego, jeziorka, z miękką zieloną trawą rosnącą wokół szklistej tafli wody. Eru uklęknął i skinął bym uczyniła to samo. Opadłam na kolana tuż za nim i spojrzałam w czystą wodę. Tafla zafalowała, a gdy znów się uspokoiła pojawił się na niej obraz. Spojrzałam ostrożnie. Ktoś tam był, walcząc ze straszliwymi stworami, zabijając wszystkie wokoło. Radził sobie całkiem nieźle, gdy nagle wielkie monstrum powstało za jego plecami. Jęknęłam przerażona gdy topór w dłoni stwora ciężko opadł, wbijając się w plecy owego Kogoś. Upadł na kolana z bulgotem. Odwróciłam twarz ze łzami w oczach, na śmierć tak szlachetnej istoty.

\- Będziesz jego Aniołem Stróżem – rzekł Eru poważnie – Rzadko wtrącam się w sprawy elfów ze Śródziemia, czasami ludzi, ale jego śmierć nie może się wydarzyć. Wciąż ma wiele do nauki w życiu. Stał się zimny i surowy, nieczuły – wstał i odwrócił się, splatając dłonie na plecach w zamyśleniu.

Również wstałam, czekając na jego słowa. Śródziemie? WOW! Uczyłam się wiele o tym miejscu, zwłaszcza odkąd Valarowie się tam zaangażowali. Było to wspaniałe miejsce pełne elfów i krasnoludów, i ludzi, i hobbitów, i...

-Tak będzie wyglądał jego los, jeśli go nie ochronisz – Eru zwrócił się do mnie z uśmiechem – Możesz to zrobić? - spytał uprzejmie.

\- Och, z Twoją pomocą, mogę zrobić wszystko! - zawołałam. – Zrobię co będzie w mojej mocy, by mu pomóc, nie mniej – przyznałam z pokorą, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Usłyszałam Jego śmiech.

\- Niech więc tak będzie. – spoważniał. - Jednak strzeż się, Eruanno. Istnieją rzeczy, nieprzeznaczone dla Anioła – ostrzegł.

Skinęłam głową zdezorientowana.

\- Tak, Eru. Będę pamiętać. - obiecałam potulnie.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, a mi ulżyło.

\- Idź zatem Eruanno, i bądź zdrowa. Pamiętaj o wszystkim, czego się nauczyłaś. - zawołał, nim silny wiatr zawiał wokół mnie. Krzyknęłam zdezorientowana, a potem wszystko okryła czerń.


End file.
